The Broken Heart
by YamiRei28
Summary: "Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya, itu sangat mustahil." / "Kau memang tak bisa menjadi milikku." / Mind to review this story? / One-shoot


**Vocaloid FanFiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

**Fanloid belongs to owner creator.**

**Utauloid belongs to owner creator too.**

**This story belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning **

**OOC, typos, miss typos, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Genre **

**Romance & Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Rating **

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah Utau Gakuen, terlihat banyak orang yang akan memasuki sekolah itu. Sekolah itu memang besar dan elit. Semua fasilitasnya terjaga dan bersih.

"Luka-chan!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _pony-tail_. Dia berlari menuju seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang.

"Ada apa Gakupo?" ucap perempuan berambut pink yang dipanggil Luka.

"Boleh pinjam PR Matematikamu? Aku tidak mengerjakannya." ucap Gakupo dengan cengirannya.

"Haah, dasar kau ini. Nih ambillah." ucap Luka lalu memberikan sebuah buku yang bertulisan 'PR Matematika' kepada Gakupo.

"Arigatou Luka-chan, nanti akan kukembalikan." ucap Gakupo lalu menyalinnya dengan cepat.

Luka POV

Namaku Megurine Luka. Ya, aku adalah murid teladan di sekolah ini. Semua orang mengagumiku. Baik dalam kepintaran maupun dalam kecantikan. Postur tubuhku bisa dibilang sangat seksi sehingga banyak laki-laki yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, tapi kutolak. Kenapa? Karena aku telah menyukai seseorang.

Yaitu Kamui Gakupo. Laki-laki yang meminjam PR Matematikaku itu.

Entah kenapa bagiku, Gakupo itu sangat berbeda dari yang lain, kurasa dia lebih perhatian. Dia juga populer di kalangan perempuan karena dia adalah anggota dari club basket. Bagiku dia itu cukup tampan.

Tapi, aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku langsung kepadanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk itu.

"Luka-chan, ini bukunya, terima kasih." ucapan Gakupo langsung membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Eh, baiklah." ucapku lalu mengambil buku PR Matematika dari tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Yah, kenapa hujan sih?" ucapku dalam hati karena melihat hujan yang sangat deras. Parahnya lagi, aku lupa membawa payung ke sekolah.

"Luka-chan, ini payung kupinjamkan untukmu." suara baritone itu mengagetkanku. Dia Gakupo, dia meminjamkan payungnya untukku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Gakupo." ucapku. Tanpa sadar, pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah. Ouh, udara di sini terasa panas.

"Kalau mau mengembalikannya, besok saja." ucap Gakupo. "Jaa ne Luka-chan."

"Jaa ne Gakupo." ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

.

.

.

..

-Di rumah Luka-

"Tadaima." ucapku saat sudah sampai di rumah.

"Okaeri Luka-chan." ucap Kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san masak apa hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Kaa-san masak ikan tuna goreng, kesukaanmu." ucap Kaa-san.

"Wah, ikan tuna." ucapku sambil melihat ke arah ikan tuna goreng yang kelihatannya masih panas.

"Kau suka kan? Nah, ganti pakaian dulu baru boleh makan." ucap Kaa-san.

"Hai, Kaa-san." ucapku lalu langsung berlarian ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Selesai makan malam-

"Akhirnya aku bisa tiduran di kasurku yang empuk ini." ucapku.

Aku sempat berpikir, bagaimana jika aku dan Gakupo tidak bisa bersama lagi. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah, aku tidur saja." ucapku lalu tak beberapa lama aku pun sudah tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Di Utau Gakuen-

"Gakupo, ini payungmu." ucapku sambil menyodorkan payung yang kupinjam ke Gakupo.

"Oke Luka-chan, kukira kau bakal lupa untuk mengembalikannya." ucap Gakupo.

"Heii, aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu tahu!" ucapku lalu memukul lengan Gakupo.

"Iya deh, sumimasen." ucap Gakupo.

"Huh." aku pun memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Oh ya Luka-chan, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gumi-chan loh." ucap Gakupo kepadaku.

Eh?

"O-Oh, sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" tanyaku sambil mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku.

"Sejak kemarin. Kemarin dia menembakku di atap sekolah, lalu aku menerimanya." ucap Gakupo.

"O-Oh begitu, se-selamat ya.." ucapku kepadanya. Hatiku begitu sakit setelah mendengar kata itu.

"Iya, besok aku dan Gumi-chan akan pergi ke Amerika." ucap Gakupo.

"Eh, kok tiba-tiba?" tanyaku. Aku tak mau kehilangan Gakupo secepat ini!

"Iya, soalnya aku ingin merayakan jadianku dengan Gumi-chan, kebetulan besok sudah liburan kan." ucap Gakupo.

"Ba-Baiklah." ucapku.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok." ucap Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Esoknya di Bandara-

"Gakupo, hati-hati ya di sana." ucapku kepada Gakupo.

"Iya Luka-chan, kau juga hati-hati ya." ucap Gakupo sambil memberikan sebuah syal untukku.

"Eh? Ini untukku?" tanyaku sambil melihat syal yang dia berikan untukku.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku." ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu selamanya bukan untukku.

_"Perhatian! Untuk pesawat jurusan ke Amerika siap-siap untuk segera menaikinya karena pesawat sebentar lagi akan sampai!"_

"Gakupo, selamat tinggal." ucapku sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis Luka-chan, pasti kita nanti akan bertemu lagi." ucap Gakupo. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Iya." ucapku lalu Gakupo segera menaiki pesawat itu bersama Gumi.

Pesawat pun segera lepas landas. Aku tidak rela Gakupo pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

-Esoknya-

"Eh Kaa-san, ada berita apa di televisi?" tanyaku ketika melihat Kaa-san sedang menonton berita di televisi dengan serius.

"Lihat saja Luka-chan." ucap Kaa-san kepadaku. Karena penasaran, aku pun langsung melihat ke arah televisi.

_"Pesawat jurusan Amerika yang kemarin baru saja berangkat sekarang telah hancur berkeping-keping akibat tembakan dari pesawat jet milik negara lain. Pilot dan semua penumpang pun meninggal. Tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa."_

'Gakupo!' hanya satu kata itu yang terngiang di kepalaku. 'Ti-Tidak mungkin kan!'

Aku pun langsung berlari ke kamar, Kaa-san pun hanya melihatiku dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

-Di kamar-

"Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?!" teriakku sambil menangis sepuasku. Membiarkan air mataku bertumpahan.

"U-Uh, Gakupo." ucapku lirih.

Aku masih bisa mengingat senyumanmu yang indah, tawamu yang lucu, dan momen-momen kita bersama. Saat kau masih ada di dunia ini, aku selalu mengingatmu. Walau kau terkadang sedikit menyebalkan, tetapi aku senang. Senang karena bisa bersamamu. Aku juga ingat saat senyuman tulusmu itu kau berikan kepadaku.

Sekarang, haraanku telah musnah.

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, senyumanmu, tawamu, kekonyolanmu, semuanya takkan bisa kulihat lagi.

Semua yang kupendam ini tidak bisa kusampaikan kepadamu.

Ini salahku! Semuanya salahku! Coba saja aku bilang semua isi hatiku kepadanya, mungkin semua ini takkan terjadi.

Ah, menangis pun takkan ada gunanya. Kau takkan pernah kembali lagi.

Aku juga teringat kata-katamu, "Jangan menangis Luka-chan, jangan biarkan kesedihan ada padamu. Tertawalah, senyumlah, penuhi hari-harimu dengan keceriaan."

Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku harus tegar. Aku juga harus merelakan hal ini terjadi. Aku tidak boleh cengeng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Esoknya di pemakaman-

Aku sedang mencari pemakaman Gakupo. Yah, sekarang aku sedang berada di pemakaman.

Ah, ketemu!

Aku langsung menaburi bunga-bunga yang kubawa di pemakaman Gakupo. Meski hatiku masih tak merelakan dia pergi, namun aku harus kuat.

"Gakupo, aku selalu mengingatmu. Semoga kau tenang ya di alam sana." ucapku tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku berkata sesuatu dengan suara yang pelan,

"Aishiteru Gakupo."

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Mind to review my fic?


End file.
